Chaos Madness
by PurpleComet5
Summary: SURVIVE-Part 2. After saving the world again, Shadow and Sonic felt like they could be at peace, being guarded by Tikal. Just one week after defeating Eggman, the hedgehogs must fight once again and struggle to survive in this new world, where GUN is determined to hunt them down and an old enemy rises from the core of the dark world. "Someone s gotta open your heart..."
1. A New Era Begins Today

**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM BACK! Anyways, I am so sorry for not posting this earlier, but time really flies! So I couldn´t for several reasons... Oh well, I´m here now :3 You know that I´ll update as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

**SPOILER ALERT: If you are new around here, you must read my previous fic SURVIVE to understand the story. Thanks! You can continue.**

**I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. **

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 1: A New Era begins today

"Do it!"

"No…"

"C´mon, Shadow. Please?"

"NO!"

Sonic tried to convince his counterpart to try his favorite food: chili dogs. He loves them, so he thought maybe Shadow would like to try them out. Many people dislike their taste, but for our blue hero, they were like tasting heaven.

Both hedgehogs were sitting down in a café near a frankfurter stand in Station Square. It had been an awful, nice week since…

"Just one bite."  
>"How many times do I have to tell you that I don´t want it."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because."

As Sonic and Shadow fought about tasting the lone chili dog in the plastic, white plate, screams were heard in the distance. The hedgehogs stood up and witnessed how people were running from something. Sonic asked a citizen what was going on:

"It´s a big earthquake coming this way!"

People started running away from the place to get to a safe place to hide as Sonic wondered:

"A quake?!"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking beneath his feet. He stumbled as the earthquake became stronger second by second. Sonic turned to see where Shadow was, but he had disappeared. Now people were starting to panic, for the buildings started to crumble down, stumping anything below them.

"SONIC!" Sonic turned and saw a poor woman calling out for him. "Please, Sonic! My baby!" She pointed to some broken glass beneath an umbrella covering a small baby wrapped in a soft, pink blanket.

Sonic nodded and leaped as he could to the place where the baby was. He took the baby in his arms and returned her to her mother, dodging the pieces that were falling from the building.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"No problem, ma´am."

Sonic jumped to the top of the café and looked around for Shadow.

"Now where did you go?" The blue blur was desperate. "Why does he have to go when…"

Sonic rubbed his eyes as he saw the floor wrecking. The pavement was being destroyed by a giant crack that was going right straight to him. It was advancing real fast as more wholes and destruction were brought to the entire city now. The hydrants were pumping, expulsing great torrents of water from there and the vehicles were beeping their alarm. The crack got to the cafe building and split it in half. Sonic jumped down and blazed out of the main streets. He got in top of the casino´s roof and stared at the scene.

"Why EVERY TIME something happens, Station Square ends ruined?!"

Sonic tried to focus. He still needed to look for Shadow. Just before starting a scavenger hunt game, Sonic saw a purple steam coming from the cracks. It was dense, and quite fluorescent. It started to cover the city with strange, magenta tentacles. There was another earthquake, which led the main street to crack wide open. From the hole, a big, humongous creature got out from it and roared fiercely as its mouth revealed sharp teeth and jaws. It had six ginormous, green eyes that moved from one side to another like if they were searching for food, and one even bigger in the middle of its forehead.

"No way…" Sonic stared at the creature for what seemed forever. He was quite surprised to see it once again. Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia was back. Sonic not only feared this incredible beast he fought against, he also feared about having to return to those horrible nights being the werehog. He wouldn´t stand being slow again, no matter if he could stretch his arms or have more fighting skills.

-O-O-O-

"What in the hell is that?!" Shadow said when he saw the strange creature "sprouting" from the ground.

He had been busy after the big quake. He had to separate from Sonic to cover more ground to help anyone who might have been in trouble during the disaster. After thinking of it, he was being "good" which was quite strange for him. Being Shadow was being Sonic´s arch-rival, not his… Anyway, leaving him alone was the best thing he could do. With that, Shadow could focus more on what he had to do and not to get distracted by Sonic´s cocky voice and jokes.

Either way, after being overwhelmed by the creature, he decided to reunite with his blue counterpart.

The black hedgehog skated through the ruined Station Square and dashed through the rubble and cars that were blocking his way. He found Sonic keep staring at the creature like if it was the movies playing the Star Wars SAGA.

"Hey, Sonic."

"…"

"Umm, are you… okay?" Shadow asked.

"…"

"Sonic, what are you looking at?"

"Ehehe… nothing at all…"

"?"

"It´s just that… I know this creature… It´s called Dark Gaia. He is responsible of the night/darkness in the planet. He lies in the center of it, and he reawakens every once in a while." Sonic said still looking at the creature.

"Interesting… how do you know about this?"

Sonic sighed. "I have experienced it´s dark power before…"

**:3 Please, review?**


	2. Dear My Friend

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog characters and franchise. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Enjoy!**

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 2: Dear my Friend-

Before Shadow could asked what he was talking about, Dark Gaia roared a second time causing another earthquake, which started splitting the planet into the six continents. The waves were moving like a blender in action. The wind was howling and it quickly passed through city like a hurricane.

"This feels again like déjà vu!" Sonic said leaning in Shadow´s shoulder.

"Don´t touch me, Sonic…"  
>As the planet divided, Dark Gaia spread itself in a purple cloud throughout the world as it did before, darkening the world making it seem a comfy, dark violet pillow from outer space.<p>

The monster disappeared completely. Now the planet had been torn apart once again, leaving it without communication services.

"Damn."

"What the heck? This didn´t happen last time."

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait, you know?!"

"How wouldn´t I notice about it? Everyone knew. It´s not "classified", it could have been the end of the world."

"Ah, you don´t know the other thing…"  
>"Is there something else I should know?"<p>

"Ehehe, not at all!"

Shadow wondered if Sonic was hiding something from him. Secrets among them were not often revealed, but they needed to, sooner or later. Whatever had happened in their relationship was now history. The only thing that mattered now was to stick together. They were the only the heroes standing on Earth. Now, their duty was to protect the planet from enemy threats at all costs. Perhaps both knew that this was a diehard challenge for them. A simple test that could strengthened their ability to work as a team. None of them had really teamed up like that before. Maybe they had thought about it. But at this point, both hedgehogs had to be done with the "friendship" stuff. This was serious business. Even Sonic, the one running around and trashing robots, knew that having fun was not always the answer. He had a great time fighting Eggman, it felt awesome to stop him from conquering the world, but at the same time, he could feel the great responsibility that it took. And now it takes even more, for the planet to be safe.

"Shad?"

"What?"  
>"I need to tell ya something…"<p>

"I think that right now we should go look for those Chaos Emeralds, again. We need to stop that thing."

"Yeah but…"

A white light flashed them and a voice echoed in their ears:

"Sonic… Sonic… Sonic… Sonic…"

"Wha- what is…? Chip?"

The little creature appeared right in front of them fluttering its green wings and giving Sonic a big, warm hug.

"I- I can´t believe it! How are you lil´buddy?"

"Pretty great, Sonic! It´s been a long time."

"Why everyone knows you, faker?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"Because I´m the best!"  
>"Yeah, right…"<br>"Um, Chip? Would you mind if I asked you to stop the hug thingy? I am suffocating here."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, but I really missed you." Chip said letting go of Sonic.

"Hey, it´s okay! I missed you too!" Sonic gave the little fella a smile, letting him know that it was great to have him back.

"Hmph. I´m gonna interrupt this "happy" moment for you…We got a situation here if you haven´t notice yet." Shadow said crossing his arms looking down to the destroyed Station Square. Sonic reacted and asked Chip what happened.

"I certainly don´t know, Sonic. All I can say is that we were asleep in the core of the planet, and suddenly Dark Gaia managed to wake up and went up destroying the Earth´s layers, being able to appear right in this city. I followed him because I thought it was impossible for him to wake up at this time."

"So, you don´t know?"

"Not a clue…"

"I do."

From the distance, Tikal could be seen floating towards them. "I know what happened."

"You´re back? I guess it has to do with the Master Emerald, right?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all. In fact, the Master Emerald is okay. I´m just here to let you know that Dark Gaia wants to destroy Earth."  
>"What?!"<br>"Who´s this girl, Sonic?"  
>"Wait a second, Chip. Tikal, what you´re saying it´s true? Why would Dark Gaia want that?"<p>

"That is completely unknown."

"Are you kidding me?"  
>"No, it´s just that I think that Dark Gaia is being controlled by someone."<p>

"Being controlled?"

"She´s right, Sonic!" Chip exclaimed waving his hands. "Dark Gaia never wanted to blow up the world. His "job" is only to bring night to it."

"Well, it looks like somebody´s behind all this." Shadow said.

"That and also taking note that Dark and Light Gaia could have also being unbalanced by the EVIL rising." Tikal explained.

"Who´s Light Gaia?"

"Me!" Chip said pointing at himself.

"So, what should we do?" Sonic asked.

"You need once again all seven Chaos Emeralds to defeat Dark Gaia. But before that, you should find out if someone is manipulating it."

"All right. Let´s do it!"

"Yeah!" Chip shouted cheering at Shadow, who turned to the other side ignoring him.

Tikal waved them goodbye as she floated up to the sky slowly disappearing until no part of her spirit was left. At the same time, a wild flame rose from the center of Station Square burning everything around it.

The three heroes quickly ran towards it, feeling its powerful, hot temperature. It suddenly started to move like a tornado, sucking and burning everything. Shadow covered Sonic and Chip from it as both lied down in the ground. The black hedgehog covered his eyes with his arms, not letting the fire reach them.

The fire stopped by itself. Sonic stood up and grabbed Shadow´s shoulder.

"Thanks."

Apparently, everything around was burned now. It looked like if a small volcano made eruption just in that spot. It was strange. Shadow walked towards what seemed the tornado´s center and held his ground.

"Stay here."

Sonic nodded. Shadow approached slowly to his destination and sighed in relief.

"Hey, you all right?" He said stretching his hand.

"Umm, yeah… I´m fine." An unknown girl replied grabbing Shadow´s hand.

He helped her to get up. "What happened there?"

-O-O-O-

Sonic was with Chip waiting for Shadow to return. When he saw in the distance two blurry figures, he approached. When he saw Shadow with the new girl, he gasped astonished of what his eyes were looking at.

**Review, follow and fav! :3**


	3. Not Everyone Is Gone

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or its characters, nor its locations, nor the videogames... They all belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 3: Not everyone is Gone-

"Blaze!"

"Sonic?!"

Blaze ran to Sonic and shook hands with him.

"Long time no see!"

"Indeed."

Blaze smiled. Shadow just stared at them while Chip tried to get his attention. Sonic and Blaze started walking away, the others followed.

"Hey, um, Shadow?"

"What do you want?"

Chip gulped. "I- I just wanted to ask, ask you… "Chip´s heart was beating so fast he couldn´t speak. After meeting Sonic with that fresh attitude of his, he would have expected the same from Shadow. But, as we all know, Shadow´s not the type of guy you can hang out with. "How did you meet Sonic?"

"I should be asking the same to you."

"Well, I asked you first!" Chip exclaimed.

Shadow didn´t answer and kept walking behind Sonic and Blaze until both turned to them. Chip got angry and flew a little far away from the group.

"So, you´re Shadow." Blaze said calmly. "Nice to meet you, I´m Blaze the Cat."

"…"

"So anyway, Blaze was telling me that the big, fire tornado was created by her. She is a pyro kinetic cat, so she controls fire, can you believe it?" Sonic said excited for Blaze´s return. "But, why are you here?" The blue hedgehog turned to her.  
>"I´m afraid that our worlds are in danger again."<p>

"What is it now?"

"Haven´t this dimension suffered from changes?"

"Changes?"

"Yeah."

"You mean earthquakes? Like the ones that Eggman and Eggman Nega were causing in your dimension?"

"Exactly."

"Well, yes. But that´s because of Dark Gaia."

"Dark Gaia?"

"Yeah, I´ll tell you the way to a safe spot. C´mon Chip!"

"Wait a second! I´m kind of lost right now. You´re from another dimension?" Shadow asked Blaze confused on what was going on as Chip approached to Sonic.

"Yes. I´m the princess of the Sol Dimension."  
>"Hmm, I see."<p>

"Let´s get to Central City. We have a lot of catching up to do!" Sonic said putting Chip in his head as if he was a plushy. "It shouldn´t be that bad over there."

"You say it as if the entire world isn´t a big jig-saw puzzle."

"Oh c´mon Shad! Be positive for once in your life!"  
>"I have a lot of time to do that."<p>

"What now?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let´s roll!" Sonic exclaimed and ran off to Central City being followed by Shadow and Blaze.

-O-O-O-

"Wow, it sure is almost in ruins too."  
>"We are not blind, Sonic."<br>"Geez, Shadow…"

Most of the city had fallen into completely destruction. It appeared that this time the quake did some damage. The beautiful day had turned into one of the most catastrophic ones the Earth had experienced. A lot of homes were down, and people were crying for the dead.

"It looks like Eggman Nega sure meant it this time…"

"What you mean, Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"I asked you if this dimension hadn´t experience changes. Well, it´s because of Nega. He was talking about controlling a supreme being in your world. He also said it would give him ultimate power. So he decided to return here without Dr. Eggman knowing about it, and take the creature to conquer both worlds."

"Why is everyone named –Eggman- crazy?" Chip asked.

Sonic chuckled. "I bet it´s because of the moustache!"

"Well, it doesn´t matter if Eggman Nega didn´t plan to tell the doctor, Blaze." Shadow said directing to her.

"Why is that?"

"Dr. Eggman is dead."

"What?! Are you saying the truth?" Blaze was surprised to receive the news.

"Why should I lie? It´s true. To be more specific, we had to kill him." Shadow said looking straight to Sonic.

"Well, technically, you killed him. I just turned." Sonic demanded.

"It doesn´t matter."

"Why would you kill him? You never reached to that point, Sonic."

"Because he was doing what Nega is doing now." Sonic said kind of angry reminding what happened the last week.

"So, Eggman Nega is behind all this?" Shadow asked.

"That´s why Dark Gaia is acting strange. It sure seemed that someone was controlling it." Chip said understanding the situation.

"The pieces are coming together." Shadow stated nodding.

"Yeah they are." Sonic said.

"What should we do?" Blaze asked.

"Tikal said we needed to find out who was behind all of this. We already know that, so now we should look for the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow proposed.

"No, there´s another thing I want to do." Sonic said.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to the president."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it´s important."

Shadow crossed his arms and sighed. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I want to ask him about the world. You´re right about looking for the emeralds, but we can get a better idea where to look for them. Because, you know, with the world divided like that you can´t feel them right? We better get an emerald detector."

"You got a point there."

"You can feel chaos energy?" Chip asked intrigued about it.

"I was created with it." Shadow answered as him and Sonic led the group to the White House. Chip was astonished about the fact though. He took the chance of the trip and talked to Blaze for a while:

"Hey, Blaze! We hadn´t been introduced formally, yet! I´m Light Gaia, but call me Chip!" The little guy exclaimed while stretching his hand. Blaze shook his hand.

"I´m Blaze the Cat, nice to meet you." Blaze winked at him. "Light Gaia, huh? I´m going to guess that you are the opposite of the creature Dark Gaia."

"You´re right! And since you are new around here, let me explain you who we are."

"Sure, I would like to hear about it."

As the group directed to the president´s place, Chip explained everything to Blaze.

-O-O-O-

Sonic turned and saw how Blaze and Chip were having a great time together.

"You should get to know them."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean… You should try and talk with someone else that´s not me. Here´s your chance. Blaze resembled your personality, you know? She was cold as a rock and didn´t trust anybody. Then she met Cream and became real good friends, and she learned how to depend on others. One time she…"

"Can you stop yammering for just three seconds?!" Shadow was losing his patience. Even if he had spent more time with Sonic, he still couldn´t stand talking with the blue hedgehog.

"Okay, okay. But, you should really try."  
>"Damn it, Sonic…"<p>

They finally arrived to the White House. The building looked intact from the outside, so Sonic guessed everything was fine, until he saw something different.

"Just what we needed…" Shadow said sighing, gritting his teeth.

There were G.U.N trucks in the yard. There were soldiers everywhere guarding the inside´s and the outside´s like if the Queen of England had visited the president. They were patrolling all around and had installed more cameras in the place.

"We´re going in."

"Are you crazy, faker?! You know that if we get in there, GUN will hunt us down."

"Why? What´s the matter?" Blaze asked.

"It´s a long story." Sonic answered back.

"This is a dumb idea." Shadow replied.

"No, this is better! G.U.N has communications all around the world. With their system, we can find the Chaos Emeralds real fast. We just need to pass nice and easy."

"So, if your theory´s correct, how are we gonna pass without getting detected?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Review, follow, and fav! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	4. The Devil s Son

**FINALLY! I never thought this would take a while. But what can I say, life is hard... But you´re not here to listen to my stupid problems, right? Enjoy the next part of SURVIVE. Oh, and I don´t own Sonic the Hedgehog. **

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 4: The Devil´s Son-

"We´ll take them out."

"Like a week ago? Then we should better blow up the entire White House!" Shadow said sarcastically. Blaze put herself in the middle of the two hedgehogs.

"Will you stop fighting already? Look, I don´t know what happened, but you really need to calm down."

"Calm down? You tell him."

"Watch it, Shadow!" Sonic shouted in stress.

As they argued, a soldier noticed them and passed a report to the now GUN Commander: Abraham´s son, Jason.

"Sir, your orders." The soldier said.

"Bring them to me. I want them alive."

-O-O-O-

Shadow pushed Blaze back and punched Sonic in the face. Sonic returned the punch to him and they started hitting each other. Chip flew away and hid behind a lighting post, watching the scene from afar. Blaze tried to interfere in the fight, but it was no use. Both hedgehogs were really into it. Blaze noticed in the meantime that they were being watched by the cameras. All were looking straight to them.

"SONIC! SHADOW! STOP IT NOW!" Blaze screamed at both. They turned and listened to Blaze. "We are being watched."

Sonic turned to see at the cameras and waved a shy "hi" to them. Shadow just crossed his arms.

"Are you done?" Blaze asked him.

"…"

Chip got closer to the group. "Whoa, THAT is crazy." He said pointing at the White House. The rest of the group turned to it and there were at least a hundred soldiers pointing guns at them. A G.U.N officer walked towards them.

"Greetings, would you mind coming with us just for a moment?"

Shadow answered back fast. "Yes, we DO mind."

Sonic turned to Shadow and said: "I guess we don´t have other choice, right?"

"You mean your plan? We´ll do it." Shadow said sighing. "It´s the only way, now that we´ve gotten all the attention here."

Blaze started to create fire in her hands and Chip got into a fighting pose. The soldier looked in question towards them. Sonic and Shadow bent down a bit.

"Let´s get this over with. Blaze, watch our back." And both dashed into the White House putting the officer down. Blaze threw fire balls to the soldiers that were interfering with their way and stayed behind to get GUN distracted. Chip also stayed with her to help her out.

-O-O-O-

Sonic and Shadow entered by the main door entrance and took their separate ways to look for a G.U.N command room that could show them chaos activity to find the emeralds.

Sonic started to open closed doors and discovered that some rooms were just bedrooms or libraries. When he opened one at the end of the hallway, he found the president´s office. And there was the president sitting in his chair surrounded by other officers looking at some papers on the desk. Everyone turned to him when he opened the door.

"Sonic! What a nice surprise." The president said excited.

"How are you doing, Mr. President?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty well, thank you. What can I do for you?"

The President sure seemed calmed after what happened in the streets. He didn´t even looked like he knew about the great monster that attacked Station Square. But it sure seemed that he and the other people in the office were talking about that. They were quite serious when Sonic entered the room.

"Umm, just checking out, after, the… disaster…"

"Oh, yeah. That´s right… I mean, how could this happen, and, what´s that monster?"

"That´s Dark Gaia. You know, the monster that brought darkness to the world a long time ago?"

"Its name is Dark Gaia? Incredible…"

"Yeah, umm… May I ask you something?" Sonic said staring at the picture that the president had of him and Shadow in front of the White House.

"Sure, anything."

"Do you have an emerald detector?"

"Excuse me?"

The officers looked at him like if they were going to kill the hedgehog.

"Just asking. I need to find the Chaos Emeralds."

"I… don´t think that´s in our hands, Sonic." The president said looking at the others. The officers shook their heads.

"No, Mr. President. We don´t have one of those." One of them said.

"Oh… okay. I´ll get going now." Sonic said nervously.

"It was nice seeing you once again, So-…. What the-?!" The president exclaimed looking outside from the window. He saw that Blaze was attacking the soldiers alongside with Chip. The other officers also looked outside. "What is going on here?!"  
>Sonic rushed out of the room quickly and decided to go for Shadow.<p>

-O-O-O-

In the meantime, Shadow was looking in other parts of the White House. He found a lot of rooms in secret hallways that contained GUN files. He poked around a little bit and found another PROJECT SHADOW file.

"This must be the copy of the original one…"

He opened and saw a picture of the main G.U.N facility when he blew it up with a Chaos Blast. It also contained new information about him. Shadow read it out loud:

_"__PROJECT SHADOW. Wanted for being seriously dangerous for mankind and for killing one of the most important GUN Commanders: Abraham Tower. Created by the world´s renowned scientist, Gerald Robotnik, aboard Space Colony ARK, 50 years ago. Orders are: Capture him, dead or alive._

_AKA: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form_

_Height: 3 feet 3 inches_

_Weight: 35 kilograms_

_Physical appearance: Male, black hedgehog with red stripes and ruby eyes. Wears gloves and rocket shoes and uses four inhibitor rings. _

_When captured, wait for orders."_

"We finally meet, Shadow the Hedgehog…" a hoarse, deep voice haunted him from behind. Shadow turned and saw a tall, brown, haired guy pointing a gun at him. He had an angry expression in his face staring at him. His eyes were brownish, raging on fire. He wore the commander uniform and had polished, black shoes.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked looking at the gun.

"Heh… I´m your worst nightmare."

Shadow stared at him confused.

"You took everything I had away from me, you little pest! You are the demon in person. You should go to hell!"

Shadow thought for a moment. Took everything away from him?

"You…" Shadow stopped and continued after realizing what he was about to say. "You are the Commander´s son…"

Jason smirked.

**Please review? :3**


	5. Escape from the City

**I do not own Sonic, Shadow, blah blah blah. You already know that... Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 5: Escape from the City-

"Heh, indeed. I´m Jason Tower, Abraham´s son." He made a brief pause and got closer to Shadow, looking at the file he was holding. "That is not yours."

"So?"

"Put it back where it belongs." Jason said pointing with his gun the shelf where Shadow took the file from.

"No."

"You insolent hedgehog. Then give it to me!"

Shadow kept the file in his quills. "This should be only in my hands."

Jason fired his gun. The bullet bounced in Shadow´s chest and hit a window. He kicked Jason in the stomach and skated out of there.

In the way out, he found Sonic.

"Shadow! I was looking for you. We need to get out of here."

"Did you find it?"

"Not at all."

"Hey, guys!" Chip exclaimed approaching to them. "Look what I found." He got out the emerald detector they were looking for.

"Amazing! How did you find it?" Sonic asked.

"Blaze told me that she could handle the situation by herself, so I entered here and started to look around. After a while, I discovered a room with all sorts of machines and devices. Oh, and there was also candy bars and chocolate, so I ate some. Hehehehe. So anyway, after eating, I found the emerald detector in a safe lock. I cracked it and grabbed the device. And now I´m here with you!"

"That´s "charming", let´s go." Shadow said ruining Chip´s epic moment.

Blaze appeared right behind them panting. "I… I can´t hold them any longer."

"Don´t worry, Blaze. We´re outta here! Thanks, though." Sonic said to her.

-O-O-O-

"Commander Jason! Are you all right, sir?!" A soldier said, helping him to get up after Shadow had made him fall.

"Yes, yes, I´m fine!" He exclaimed in anger. "Did you capture them?"

The soldier looked at him worried. "I´m sorry to report sir, the intruders have escaped."

Jason closed his eyes and shouted: "I want those little pests, especially Project Shadow! No more mistakes soldier, dismiss!"

-O-O-O-

"So, how´s Marine doing?"

"She´s fine, crazy as usual. She´s still waiting for your return."

"Heh."

The group ran out of Central City before G.U.N noticed. Sonic said that the best place to "hide" was City Escape. When they finally reached it, the group hid in a roof with a skylight. It got dark and the moon with stars surrounding it were starting to show up. The cold temperature rose. Chip got cold and cuddle up where Sonic was sitting beside Blaze. Shadow was standing away from them, gazing into the night sky.

"What´s the matter with Shadow?" Blaze asked quietly for Chip was already asleep. "And why were you fighting back in the White House?"

Sonic thought for a moment what he was about to reply. He didn´t want Shadow to get angrier. "Well, he is a cold-hearted guy. He´s the world´s ultimate life form. He is very strong and matches my speed and abilities. The only difference is that he has chaos powers. He likes to be alone, so that´s why when I´m with friends he just shuts me out."

"Oh, I see…Speaking of which, where´s Tails?"

Sonic remembered that horrible day. He tried to be strong, but a tear rolled down from his eye, landing in the floor.

"Sorry, I shouldn´t have asked that."

"No, it´s okay… I guess I just gotta accept it. What happened is that… Dr. Eggman killed them all… That´s what Shadow and I were talking about earlier today. That´s why we had to finish him."

Blaze stayed quiet. She just couldn´t believe that Eggman killed Sonic´s friends just like that.

"I mean, there might be some people alive. The Babylon Rogues maybe are still out there. Who knows…"

After a while, Sonic closed his eyes and fell asleep. Blaze turned to Shadow. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Hey, Shadow."

"…"

"What are you thinking?"

Shadow turned to her and answered not sure to trust the feline. "About the future."

"The future?"

The hedgehog nodded. "Yes. Right now the world is in danger once again, and we´ve got to save it. What will happen when Sonic´s gone? What will happen when GUN…" He stopped.

"Look, I don´t know who you are, Shadow. But if those people are following you, you must be quite an important person for them. If you are as powerful as Sonic says, then you shouldn´t be afraid of them."

"I´m not afraid of them. I´m not afraid at all. I´m just saying that I´ll be running all my life away from G.U.N if they don´t give up the chase."

"That´s not a problem. I mean… You won´t live forever, will you?"

Shadow closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I will."

Blaze thought for a moment. He was right. He would live forever. He is immortal and can´t die.

"Wow… it must be horrible, right?" Blaze asked.

"Sometimes you just forget about it and move on. That´s how it works…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Please, review? :3**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Thanks for the ones that keep up with the story. Posting all Chaos Madness chapters before Christmas. I swear! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 6: Home sweet Home-

"Mm… I guess you won´t care anyway, right?"

"About what?"

"Being alone."

Shadow knew she was right. Being all by himself didn´t matter. In fact, it was great not to listen to other´s when he was alone.

"You just deal with loneliness, which is not that difficult. For Sonic it would be horrible, though."

Blaze smiled. "Yeah, we all know that Sonic likes to hang out with everyone."

"Are you friends?"

"Yes, we had seen each other a couple of times before. At first I didn´t like him, but he showed me the way to be true to myself."

"Hmph. I guess that blue hedgehog isn´t a nuisance after all."

Blaze covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. "You should really try to be more open."

"You are sounding like him now."

"We´re trying to help you."

"I don´t need help."

"Are you sure?"

Shadow stayed quiet and continued gazing into the sky full of starlight.

"They are beautiful, right?"

"What?"

"The stars." Blaze said looking through the skylight. "There are a lot out there. Scarce to be counted, and filling the darkness. They´re the sentinels keeping watching the night. They are tiny dots for us, but in fact, they´re full of hope and wishes, that can be granted with a little bit of fate."

Shadow turned to look at her again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because someone´s gotta open your heart."

Shadow didn´t say anything after that. He, a long time ago, had his heart opened for everyone, but that time was over. He got closer to Sonic and sat beside him, Blaze followed.

"So, what´s your plan, Shadow?"

"Find the Chaos Emeralds and defeat Eggman Nega to send back Dark Gaia where it came from. You´re staying here?"

"No, it´s impossible for me. I am the guardian of my dimension emeralds: the Sol Emeralds. Both Chaos and Sol act like a magnet. When together, it would cause the devastation of both worlds. But when it comes to save them, the emeralds seem to help us by being stable." Blaze said pulling out the red Sol Emerald.

"Shouldn´t those would be able to attract the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"Not that I know."

Suddenly, the Sol Emerald began to glow. Blaze stood up and got out the others, they were all flashing. Shadow also stood up and called out for Sonic:

"Sonic, wake up you lazy bastard!"

"Wha-what? You…*yawn* you don´t need to call me like that!"

"Who cares? Look."

Sonic saw how all the Emeralds were sparkling around them. They started to go around the group in loops every time faster.

"What´s this?!" Blaze exclaimed.

When nobody noticed, they disappeared in a white warp, leaving the roof alone.

-O-O-O-

Shadow woke up in the middle of a beach. Sonic, Blaze, and Chip were there too. He slowly stood up holding his head.

"Um, where am I?"

"Yikes! It DID work!" a squeaky voice said. Shadow turned and saw a raccoon girl astonished, holding her head up with the palm of her hands. The girl got closer to the group. "Whoa, who the heck are you?!" she said to Shadow. When he was about to reply, she interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… Don´t tell me! Let me guess. Mm… you´re Sonic´s brother! No wait, cousin! Yes, you´re his cousin, right?! Strewth! Are they dead?!" The girl ran towards Blaze. "Blaze, mate, talk to me, please!"

"Ugh… what happened?" Blaze said as waking up.

"Oh blimey! You´re okay!"

"Marine? What are you doing here?"

"What you mean? I´m right where you told me to stay!" Marine said. "We´re in Seagull Beach!"

Sonic woke up. "Is it morning already? Wait… In-in Southern Island? Blaze, we´re back in your world!"

"Crikey, did you come here swimming again?"

"No, Marine."

"Yikes. That would have been horrible! I was just meeting your cousin ´ere."

"I´m not his cousin, little girl." Shadow said angrily.

"Little girl?! Who´d you think you´re talking to, mate?!"

"Damn, calm down."

"Sonic, Blaze. I´m your captain. Get him!"

"Captain?"

"Heh, it´s a really long story." Sonic said.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Please review? :3**

**Note: The story is already written down. I don´t accept OC´s. Sorry...**


	7. Back Again

**A New Venture LA LA! LA LA! LA LA! A New Venture LA LA!  
><strong>

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 7: Back Again-

After calming Marine down a little bit, Sonic explained everything to her.

"Ah, I see. Strewth! I was almost positive that he was your cousin."

"Yeah, um. Blaze, do you have anything to do about the fact that we were teleported back in your world?" Sonic asked her.

"Well… that was me…" Marine said before Blaze answered back.

"You? How?"

"You see, mate. I was working in me great inventions when I got the brilliant idea of building a teleporting device. Ain´t it just ripper?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So, with the Sol Emeralds power, I manage to recreate the very first ol´ SS Marine. With its energy, I could bring you mates!"

"With the power, of a boat…"

"Yeah! Aren´t you listening, Sonic?!"

"Um, Marine? Why did you bring us back?" Blaze asked.

"Holy dooley! I haven´t told ya, right? We´ve got some trouble ´ere in Southern Island."

"What´s wrong?"

"That Eggman Nega bloke is trying to get the Sol Emeralds. For that, he´s destroying everything in Windmill Village!"

"!"

"Blaze, wasn´t Nega supposed to be in MY world?" Sonic exclaimed.

"This just got interesting…" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Hey, guys!" Chip shouted from the distance. "You should really come and look at this!"

Everyone got closer to where Chip was. They hid behind a sand wall, and peeked around watching the scene. Eggman Nega was spanking some citizens with his Egg Liner.

"Yikes! That must´ve hurt!"

"Shadow, what do you think?" Sonic asked his counterpart.

"Let´s take him."

"Strewth! I like the way you think, mate!"

"Marine, calm down…" Blaze said sighing. "You´re staying here with Chip"

"Oh, c´mon, Blaze. I WANT TO GO!"

"Don´t be stubborn and stay here!"

"Okay…"

"Want some chocolate?" Chip asked Marine as Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze approached silently where Eggman Nega was doing his "show".

"Bewdy! I love chocolate, mate!"

-O-O-O-

Sonic threw a small rock to Eggman Nega´s head.

"Hey, McNoseHair! You lost?"

"What?!"

Shadow homing attacked his machine and Blaze spin dashed through it, making it burst into flames.

Sonic crashed the Egg Liner with a kick, sending Eggman Nega flying and falling in his head.

"Ouch! Hee hee hee, looks like we´ve got a little hedgehog party!" He said laughing at them. "I don´t have time for you right now."

"Eggman Nega, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Oh Blaze, my dear. You can´t stop me. With Dark Gaia, I´m invincible!"

_"__So he does have to do something with Dark Gaia…"_ Sonic thought.

"This is the end of the line!" Shadow shouted.

"I don´t think so!" Nega said and pushed a red button. From a secret garage, a new version of the Egg Bull showed off, throwing out steam from its nose. "See you around, Blaze!"

"Ugh. I… MUST… STOP HIM!"

"Blaze, calm down. Focus!" Sonic said.

Blaze nodded. The Egg Bull groaned fiercely to them. The citizens ran out of there quickly. The Coconut Crew went and hid with Marine and Chip.

"Tabby! Are you okay, cobber?"

"Yes, I´m fine. I see your buddy is back."

"Ace! Sonic, his cousin, and Blaze will take care of that machine!"

*ROAR*

Marine jumped with fear to Tabby´s arms. "Yikes! Protect me, mate!"

-O-O-O-

"Let´s do it!" Sonic said launching into the Egg Bull, kicking it in the head and standing on top of it.

The Egg Bull shook his head, trying to send Sonic flying. Blaze ran in circles to confuse the machine while Shadow punched it real fast on its limbs. Blaze also was shooting fire balls to its feet at the same time. Sonic started jumping in its head. Shadow kicked it and the blue hedgehog gave the final blow with a homing attack.

As the Egg Bull fell apart, the crowd cheered and applaud them. Marine and Chip got out of their hiding spot and congratulate them.

"That was incredible!"

"That was keen, mates! Good on ya!

Sonic and Blaze high-fived each other. Shadow just looked at them seriously.

"What´s the matter, Shadster? That expression of yours is priceless!"

"Don´t call me like that…"

"Hehehe. Having memories, Shad?"

"We´ve already talk about it, faker."

"So, anyway. The Coconut Crew was telling me that Nega came here just for some Materials, he´s going to return to your world, Sonic!"

"We gotta return, then."

"Yes… Marine? Can we use your teleportation thingy again?" Sonic asked her.

"Orright, mate! No problem! Besides, we did a bonza job back there!"

"Yeah, um…"

"We should get going." Blaze suggested.

The group headed back to the beach, where Marine´s device was located.

"Thanks for solving the problem, comrades! It was nice seeing you again! Tell Tails that I´ll be waiting ´ere for his return!"

"I´ll tell him, Marine. Don´t worry about it."

"Aren´t you gonna tell her?" Blaze whispered to Sonic.

"I wouldn´t like to see her worried about me." Sonic replied.

"Everything´s set! Are we seeing each other again soon?" Marine asked.

"Of course, Marine. Don´t doubt that I´ll return."

Marine smiled almost crying. She waved goodbye to them.

"See ya around, crew! I won´t forget your cousin, Shadster!"

Shadow face-palmed himself. Sonic laughed.

"I´ll return soon, Marine." Blaze said to her friend.

Marine activated her machine, making the group disappear again in a white warp. She started crying. Tabby noticed while passing through the place and hugged her.

"It´s okay, Marine…"

"I know, mate… *Sniff* I´m just too emotional for this kind of stuff."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Review? :3**


	8. Hide and Seek

**We are almost done! Enjoy! :3**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 8: Hide and Seek-

"What the hell are you doing, Sonic?"

"Juggling."

"Will you stop making that? Now that we have the emerald detector, we can start looking for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Shadow´s right, Sonic. We need end this."

Sonic was juggling with the Sol Emeralds at the top of the skylight. Shadow and Blaze were in the roof looking up at him, trying to make him to stop goofing around with the emeralds. Chip was reading some magazines he had found back in Marine´s house. Sonic threw the Sol Emeralds back to Blaze and jumped down.

"Fine, fine… Let´s get those Chaos Emeralds!"

"Finally you decide to make something useful with your life, faker." Shadow said smirking at him. Sonic smiled and called out for Chip:

"C´mon, lil´buddy! We gotta clean this mess."

Chip got out the emerald detector and it pointed that the first Chaos Emerald was located in Death Ruins.

"Death Ruins, huh? Shadow, be our lead."

Shadow nodded and the group departed towards it, leaving behind Chip´s magazines.

-O-O-O-

_"__Sir, everything´s set!"_

"Excellent, let´s greet our guests with open arms. Hehehehe…"

-O-O-O-

The group entered to Death Ruins. It was obscure, and the environment was dense. The jungle-ruins theme was covered in a dark green color; the floor full of leaves that had fallen from the trees, and a few boxes full of weapons and guns, including the slimy, red rails from the Black Arms´ previous visit.

"This is it… we´re in Death Ruins." Shadow said.

"It sure seems dark in here. You were saying the last time you were here was when those black creatures arrived to Earth, right?"

"Yes…"

"Geez, that was a crappy day."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, has the emerald detector got a clue of where the Chaos Emerald is?"

Chip looked confused at the detector. It was beeping a lot, so he tried to remove the sound by hitting it a few times and clicking random buttons.

"Ugh, umm. Yes. It´s right up ahead. I mean, I think so…"

Blaze rolled her eyes and grabbed the detector. "Give me that."

"Hey!"

"Okay, let´s see. Give me a sec…"

"One!" Sonic exclaimed extending his arms in the air.

"Yeah… it´s, in the west. We have to go straight like 8 km and it should be there."

"All right!"

Sonic took off first, leaving the others alone. Chip tried to catch up to him as fast as he could. "Wait for me, Sonic!"

Blaze followed right after them. Shadow stayed behind, staring at the boxes. They were property of G.U.N, but they seemed, new. They didn´t have a scratch, and none of them were broken, which was strange. Last time Shadow was there, it sure looked like no boxes were left (because they were either used by him or destroyed by the Black Arms.)

"Something is really odd here…"

The emerald detector beeping sounding from afar stopped. There was now complete silence, only Shadow´s breathing was to be heard. The wind had also stopped, and there was no movement at all. He walked through the path Sonic and the others had taken, slowly. His shoes were cracking and breaking the braches on the ground, making it sound like if he was in the middle of a horror movie´s climax. Shadow stopped as he looked in the distance the yellow Chaos Emerald, but everyone else was nowhere to be seen. He carefully grabbed the emerald and backed off of where he was standing.

The black hedgehog looked around for the rest of the group, but there was still only silence. As he walked forward he stepped in something metallic. It was the emerald detector. It was broken. Shadow clenched his fist and teeth and dashed through Death Ruins.

As he was skating he thought: "I knew something was wrong. GUN is still trying to take us down! Damn it!"

He stopped and hid behind some bushes when he saw a Big-Foot robot moving, being followed by G.U.N trucks and vehicles. It had big speakers that were letting out a familiar voice:

"Project Shadow! If you want to see your friends again, surrender now before it´s too late! We know you´re out there somewhere. I repeat, surrender now or you´re friends are more than dead. You have until midnight."

"Damn it, faker…" Shadow whispered to himself. "Now I need to save those idiots. Chaos… Control!" He exclaimed holding the yellow Chaos Emerald.

He stopped time and hid in one of the vehicle´s trunk. As it was advancing, Shadow needed to be precise with his movements around GUN, but now that he had the Chaos Emerald, things would be easier.

-O-O-O-

The vehicle stopped moving. Shadow heard as the soldiers were talking to each other. Second by second their voice seemed to disappear in the distance. He slowly opened the trunk and saw that he was in another G.U.N facility. Like the last one, it was full with robots and soldiers going from one place to another; with a tall skyscraper in the middle of the campus and small bases around it, with a metallic fence surrounding everything.

Shadow cautiously got out of the trunk and sneaked to one of the main bases as close as possible. He peeked into the room and there were just files. Suddenly, he remembered the copy of PROJECT SHADOW´s file and decided to break it right there (since he forgot to do it before.) He tore the pages apart and threw them to the wind, which took the broken pages far away. Shadow smirked and decided to continue.

After searching in all the bases, he figured out that maybe the group was being held captive in the main building.

"Just what I needed…"

He skated quickly to it and hid behind a desk. He looked at the clock that was above it in the wall.

"23:29". I still got plenty of time." He sneaked to the first door, nothing. The second one, nothing. "Guess it´s not my lucky day." He decided to quickly pass the first floor, nothing. He got to the second one and discovered a secret passage.

Through it, Shadow could see photos of all the important soldiers that had worked for GUN across the years. One of them, was Abraham Tower with a black ribbon at the bottom of the picture´s frame. Beside it, was Jason´s picture. Shadow took it and kept it with him. He reached the end of the hallway and noticed there wasn´t any door.

"Well, this is new." He kicked the wall, making it reveal a panel with numbers. "This should be easy. The only thing I need to do is hack into the system."

He simply punched it and the door opened. "That was quite simple…Well, this must be it." Shadow said entering the room.

In the room there was a glass table, with two mugs of coffee on it. There were also two office chairs beside the table. A control panel could be seen in the left corner of the room, blinking red and green. In front of Shadow, there was a screen showing four images, in which the group was. In one, there was Chip surrounded by sandwiches and chocolate, in other was Blaze leaning against the wall crossing her arms with eyes closed, in the other showed an impatient Sonic, and the last one showed Commander Jason talking with a scientist in the hallway Shadow came from. He used Chaos Control to freeze time. The hedgehog discovered a small hallway behind the TV, which was accessible, for the walls had a wide opening for him to go to the end of the room. He then hid behind the screen, waiting for the Commander to enter the room any second now. The air conditioner wiped away his sweat. His heartbeat was getting faster as he heard steps approaching the door. He closed his eyes and said:

"Maria, this is necessary… I swear. I gotta do this…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Damn those cliffhangers :) As I said, we are almost done with Chaos Madness ladies and gentlemen. Be prepared for the finale!**


	9. Whatever It Takes

**Chaos Madness**

-Chapter 9: Whatever it Takes-

Shadow took a deep breath. He listened how the Commander and the scientist were talking to each other behind the door:

"This is ridiculous, Jason. You have never dealt with something this BIG."

"Oh, Mark… You have always underestimated me, my friend. Don´t worry at all! I´ve got this. Just trust me in this one."

"Okay, okay…" The scientist said opening up the code panel. They both saw how it was destructed. Jason quickly grabbed his radio and said:

"Be aware of your surroundings, soldiers."

_"__Yes, sir!" _One of his loyal men shouted.

_"__Alright, commander." _Another one said.

Mark opened the door and grabbed his gun hidden under his lab coat. Jason also grabbed his gun and entered first to the room. After checking "no one" was there, they continued talking.

"So, you want to experiment with Project Shadow, Jason?"

"Correct."

Shadow twitched his ears.

"And what about the others you´ve captured?"  
>"Those guys?" Jason said pointing at the screen where Sonic was dying of boredom, Blaze, standing there relaxed, and Chip, who was exhausted of eating so much food.<p>

"Yes."

"Maybe we can try make them join G.U.N. Of course it won´t be easy, but their skills could really work. Killing them is not an option, even if Project Shadow doesn´t present in 26 minutes. As for it… I want it to suffer…"

"To suffer? Why would you want that?! You said G.U.N could still experiment with it, we´re not looking for violence! Even if we…"

"Quiet, Mark! I don´t care what you´re saying. I want it to feel the pain I feel every day of my life. Because of it, my father was always gone. He was never home for my birthday. Not a single year. And the times he was home, he was just saying: "I need to think of a plan to stop Project Shadow once and for all!" He never paid attention to me… That lab hedgehog was destroying my life, then it killed him. It murdered my father in cold blood. I didn´t hate my father for not being with me, it was the other way around… I was honored to have a father like him. And now he´s gone, forever."

There was a brief silence in the room. Mark didn´t know what to say and Shadow was just standing behind the screen astonished of Jason´s reaction.

"Jason… I… I´m really sorry. I truly am. But you got to move forward, man…"

The Commander sat on a chair that was beside him and said one last thing:

"You have my permission, to hunt down Project Shadow, now…" He said in a depressed voice, looking down. He threw his gun to the ground and closed his eyes.

Mark nodded disappointed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_"__23:45"_

Shadow silently got out of his hiding spot and grabbed the Commander´s gun. He walked towards him.

"Your father was a great man."

Jason looked up and saw the black hedgehog holding his gun. He was staring deep into his soul, that he felt Shadow´s agony.

"You are following his steps, I understand that. But, you are in time to change that what he did wrong. I´m not a monster. I´m not a weapon. I´m not an experiment. I´m not Project Shadow!"

Jason got scared. By this time Shadow now was shouting at him, slowly positioning the gun to point at the commander as he talked.

"I´m Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form! And I will fight against you always. Because you´ve never understood that I don´t mean to hurt innocent people. I just protect myself from threats that could harm me and this world!"

The gun finally pointed to Jason´s chest. Shadow´s eyes were blazing, and he was breathing heavily. The Commander started sweating, scared of what Shadow was about to do.

"You do care about innocent people? Then drop the gun…"

"…"

"Pro- I mean. Shadow? Please, drop the gun."

Shadow wasn´t listening to him. He was just thinking about how hard that month had been for him. It was just not fair. He did want to kill the person that was sitting in front of him, but that was not the right way.

"Think about what you´ve done, Jason." Shadow said pulling out the photograph with his other hand and throwing it right in front of Jason. "You are better than this, I ´m sure about it…"

Shadow shot him in the right leg, making Jason scream in pain and being dragged by his body to the floor, where the photograph was lying. Shadow turned and directed to the exit, dropping the gun as he walked.

"Gosh… ugh! Such bravado… for a little hedgehog." Jason said to Shadow, even if he wasn´t in the room anymore.

The Commander put pressure in his leg and got up walking towards the hallway, where Shadow was walking.

"You better beware, Shadow the Hedgehog! You aren´t getting away with this!"

Shadow turned and smirked. "Ohhh, I already did." And he dashed out of sight.

Jason tried to run back to the room. He pushed the alarm button, which made the entire facility go in Red Code. A bunch of soldiers came to the room and helped the Commander to heal his wound.

"What happened, sir?!" One soldier asked.

"No… no time to explain. Don´t let the intruders get away!"

-O-O-O-

"About time, Shad."

"That´s my line, faker."

Shadow threw Chaos Spears to the jail cell, making it explode instantly. Sonic got out and stretched.

"That felt like years! I wouldn´t had stand another five minutes there!"

"Then it´s great for you that I came to save you first."

"Yeah, I mean that was awesome! Thanks though… And I should really wait for you guys next time a Chaos Emerald shows off."

"We´ll have to see about that, they broke the emerald detector…"

"Dangit! Well, we´ll figure it out later. Let´s go for our team!"

"We´re not a team…"

"Don´t be like that! C´mon, it´s time to rock n´ roll!"

-O-O-O-

Sonic ran through the hallways and right away found Chip´s cell. Sonic was horribly surprised at how Chip was now literally a ball from eating too much candies and sandwiches.

"Umm, Chip?"

"So-Sonic…?"

"Yeah, it´s me!"

"Holy Chaos! You´re okay! How-how did you escape?"

"Shadow DID come after all. We´re out of here!"

"YES! But, give me just a minute…"

"What´s wrong? You´re not coming?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Yeah, of course… But I´m really tired for flying right now…" Chip said rubbing his big tummy.

Sonic sighed shooking his head. "Fine." He broke the cell and grabbed Chip, leaning him in his arm. "Geez, you sure ARE heavy!" Chip laughed. And both got out of there.

-O-O-O-

Blaze noticed how the lights were flashing red and the alarm was echoing all over her jail cell. She now could get out of there. She melted the metallic bars of the cell that were blocking her way and decided to look for an exit. In the way, she stumbled, for she had crashed into somebody. She stood up and turned just to see Shadow also getting up from the fall. He turned and looked at her deeply.

"You okay, cat girl?"

"Yes, I´m fine… How did you find us?"

"It wasn´t that hard to figure out GUN was still trying to mess with us."

Blaze sighed. "So, what´s the plan? Are Sonic and Chip okay?"

"Yes they are, we agreed to meet up outside." Shadow said walking besides Blaze to the window. He broke it with one punch and jumped down, Blaze jumped right after him and landed safe and sound.

She followed Shadow, who was destroying Egg Beetles with Chaos Spears along the way.

"Do you need help?"

"I got this." Shadow replied.

In the distance, the blue blur could be seen jumping from one robot to another, holding Chip in his arms.

"Missed me?"

"Not at all, Sonic."

"Blaze! Are you okay?!"

"Yes, Sonic. I´m fine. Don´t worry."

"I´m not fine…" Chip said raising his arm.

More Egg Beetles and Big Foots started to show off surrounding them. Sonic turned to Shadow and asked:

"Are you going to destroy them too? Because that would sound really cliché."

"Maybe…"

Shadow looked around and saw Commander Jason staring at him from a window. He thought: "You decided not to change, huh?"

Shadow started to glow red.

"Shadow?" Blaze asked with curiosity.

"I´ll clear your path. Go and find the other Chaos Emeralds."

"How?"  
>"If the Chaos Emeralds want to help us again, they´ll come to you."<p>

"Shadow, are you nuts? We´re not leaving you behind!" Sonic said.

"You´ll have to." Shadow replied with seriousness. "Get out of here."

Blaze nodded and dashed out of there, being followed by Chip that had started flying. Sonic stayed beside Shadow.

"What are you doing here, faker? I said get out!"

Sonic smirked.

"Sonic?!"

"If we are going to end this, we´ll finish it, together." He turned and looked at Shadow. "After all, we´re friends, right?"

Shadow looked at him waste deep in thought and stopped glowing, suppressing the negative energy inside him. Sonic smiled and started attacking the robots surrounding them.

"Sonic Wind!" A few robots were caught in a tornado and were sent away flying to the ground. Shadow reacted and started attacking the robots too.

Side by side they were fighting once again, alone, just like the day everything began. The day their lives changed, when they had to save the world, once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fav and review? :3<strong>


	10. It All Ends Here

**As promised, here´s the endding for SURVIVE Part 2: Chaos Madness, right before Christmas! Enjoy! This chapter is longer than the others though... XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chaos Madness<strong>

-Chapter 10: It all ends Here-

"Where is Sonic?"

Chip was panting. "I…I don´t know!"

Blaze turned to see behind her, but saw that Sonic was not coming.

"I guess he stayed to help out Shadow."

"I guess so… we better find those Chaos Emeralds, now. It has to be done."

Chip nodded.

"Shadow said that the emeralds should come to us if they want to help us again. We need to get out of here."

"That won´t be necessary, Blaze!"  
>"Why do you say that?"<p>

"Look!" Chip said pointing to something.

It was the red Chaos Emerald. Blaze and Chip walked to it, admiring how it was shining. Blaze took it and kept it with her.

"It looks like they DO want to help us…"

"Let´s find the others, then!"  
>Blaze nodded and both got out of Death Ruins, heading back to Central City, where they could look for the other emeralds.<p>

-O-O-O-

One by one the Chaos Emeralds showed up in different places. Both Blaze and Chip traveled to Holoska, Spagonia, Water Palace, Night Carnival, in the blink of an eye; and finally to Green Forest, which was unknown for both travelers.

They entered and saw this green environment with ginormous trees and beautiful red flowers. There were vines hanging from them, and there were platforms that lead to higher places. There were also long trunks that passed through all the place. There was also a darker area that was deeper into the island: White Jungle. In the distance, Metal Harbor could be seen and what remained of Prison Island.

"We´re not the first ones… Someone was here before." Blaze said deeply as she looked the destroyed island in the distance.

"It seems that there was a HUGE explosion, doesn´t it?"

"Yeah. Anyway, let´s look for that last Chaos Emerald."

Both walked through the trunks, looking around for the emerald, gazing their surroundings.

"Chip, aren´t you also supposed to sense the chaos energy?"  
>"No, I just detect the Gaia Temples, which are like the shrines of the Chaos Emeralds. Holoska and Spagonia are places where some temples are located. The temples can restore the Chaos Emeralds if they have being sucked dry."<p>

"Wow. It´s amazing how the world can have so many secrets."

"Yeah, and people say it´s a small world after all."

Blaze smiled. She enjoyed being with Chip. He was a nice guy and spending time with him was great. Passing through Night Carnival was like taking a kid to an amusement park. Chip ate a lot of chocolate and was really excited about being there, that Blaze had to remind him that they were looking for the emerald, not to have fun.

Suddenly, Tikal appeared in front of them. "Hello there, my friends."

"Oh, you´re the girl from before. Is something wrong?"

Tikal didn´t answer. Instead, she pulled out the white Chaos Emerald.

"Are you looking for this?"

Blaze and Chip just stared at each other in confusion.

"How… how did you..?" Blaze asked.

"Sonic and Shadow really need the Chaos Emeralds. Alongside with you Blaze, you´ll defeat Eggman Nega, and Dark Gaia will go. But you gotta do it, now! Go and find them. They must be still battling G.U.N. I sense the dark coming, and fast. Good luck!" And Tikal disappeared leaving the emerald in Blaze´s hand.

"Let´s head back then!" Chip exclaimed.

-O-O-O-

"How long this is gonna go on?" Sonic said furiously as more and more robots showed up shooting lasers towards him and Shadow, which were dodging them with no problem whatsoever.

"It´s useless to resist!" Jason exclaimed approaching to the duet with the finished version of the Diablon.

"Your efforts will be wasted!" Shadow said homing attacking Diablon.

"You hardened little hedgehog!"

"Heh." Shadow smirked. "How are you doing, Sonic?"

"I could use a little help here, you know!"

"I gotta deal with this, I´ll help you later."

"Shadow!"

"Ha! My troops will finish with you before you even notice." Jason exclaimed activating Diablon´s electromagnetic field, and shot missiles towards the hedgehogs.

"Seriously?!" Sonic said.

Both hedgehogs dodged its attacks and spin jumped to it, making damage to the robot. From the distance, a blazing fireball was heading towards them and crashed into Diablon, making Jason lose control over it. It was Blaze, and Chip who was waving "hi" when Blaze impacted in the machine.

"Sonic, Shadow. Your spiritual friend said there´s not much time left! We gotta defeat Nega and Dark Gaia right now!"

"All right… We´re almost done here." Shadow said.

Jason tried to drag himself out of Diablon when Shadow punched it and cracked its window. He pulled the Commander out and showed his face to the cameras, showing Shadow grabbing Jason´s neck. The GUN robots stop attacking Sonic and slowly backed down. A voice came out of the speakers:

"DO NOT harm the Commander!"  
>Shadow answered back.<p>

"Why shouldn´t I?! After all he´s done, he deserves the worst…"

He threw Jason to the ground, seeing he was still bleeding from his leg. Sonic stood in the middle of them extending his arms, not letting Shadow pass.

"Shadow, you are seriously NUTS."

"Do you care?"

"YES, OF COURSE! I have to deal with you every day, and I don´t want to end up like this in a month!"

"Hmph." Shadow smirked. "Do you seriously think I´m going to kill him?"

Sonic looked doubtfully at him. "Maybe. Are YOU gonna kill him?"

"No. He deserves to live carrying guilt on his back." Shadow said looking at Blaze which was kind of terrified thinking in what Shadow was willing to do. Chip was also scared staring at him with great horror.

"So, are we good?" Blaze asked.

Shadow nodded and made her company on the way out. Sonic looked back to the main building and witnessed how soldiers where approaching the area to help out Jason.

"C´mon, Chip. Let´s get back to your little friend."

"Yeah… my "little friend."

Sonic smiled and both reached to Shadow and Blaze, which were getting out of Death Ruins.

-O-O-O-

"You´ve got all the emeralds?! You´re the best, Blaze!"

"It was not that difficult, Sonic. And Chip also helped me a lot."

"Yeah. I cooperated with Blaze and everything went out perfect!"

"Shadow was right. If the Chaos Emeralds wanted to help us, they would come to us, and they did."

"Good one, Shad!"

"Don´t get excited, Sonic." The black hedgehog replied rolling his eyes.

-O-O-O-

The group got to what Eggmanland once was, where Sonic and Chip went to the last Gaia temple. Eggman Nega was there to what seemed talking with Dark Gaia, which was already in its true, beast form again. Blaze pulled out the Sol Emeralds, transforming into Burning Blaze. She dashed to where Eggman Nega´s and kicked his Egg Mobile, which sent him flying to Dark Gaia´s main eye. It got really angry and grabbed the machine, sending it flying once again. This time, it landed at the other side of the place, where Sonic was.

"Heeeeello there, Nega!" Sonic said with his cocky attitude. "It looks that you´re a little lost here, right?"  
>"I´m not lost you idiot!" Nega said opening the Egg Mobile´s glass and pushed himself out of his broken invention. "What do you want?!"<br>"Just brought you a little present!"

"A present?"

"Yes, it´s called: Get Back to Your Own Dimension- inator!"

Sonic activated a button in his "present" which turned out to be Marine´s dimension travel prototype. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded Eggman Nega and slowly started to take him back to Blaze´s world.

"What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But, but I won! This can´t be the eeeeeeeeeeeeend!" And he disappeared in the white warp, leaving the Chaos Emeralds in the ground. Sonic took them at looked up to the sky.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. It looks like Nega is weaker than the real Eggman! Now the only thing is missing is to send back Dark Gaia where he came from."

-O-O-O-

"Are you sure it´s going to work?"

"It has to! Gaia Temples! Join with me!" Chip exclaimed inside Eggmanland´s Gaia Temple, making an earthquake appear, shaking the ground. Shadow leaned in one of the pillars and watched how the Gaia Temples were joining together, forming a giant, stone warrior. Unlike last time, the Gaia Temples were really close together, since Chip stayed with them underground, so it was really fast when they crashed together. The planet was becoming one. All the pieces of the continents were joining, and the Earth was going to be complete once again.

"See?"

"Alright, Chip. Let´s head back to the others, then."

"YEAH! Let´s rock!"

-O-O-O-

Sonic approached to the edge of the continent, where Burning Blaze was distracting Dark Gaia, going in circles around him. From the distance, Giant Colossus was seen by Sonic, flying towards Dark Gaia. Chip moved the Colossus and with its two arms, and it gave a giant smack to the monster. It roared fiercely and slapped Blaze, making her lose balance and almost falling to the burning lava that was beneath them, boiling hot. Sonic jumped to the Giant Colossus, landing in its chest beside Shadow. He pulled out the Chaos Emeralds, showing them to him.

"It all ends here, right?"

"Let´s hope so." Shadow replied.

They both powered up and became Super.

"If last time was almost difficult to defeat it, today is gonna be easier with you guys!"

"Let´s also hope that."

"I´m trying to help here, Shad!"

"Your voice isn´t helping a lot…" Shadow said looking at Dark Gaia which sent a punch to where both hedgehogs were standing. He dodge it and Sonic stopped its attack, holding it with his hands. In the meanwhile, Shadow dashed through one of his three left eyes, making it let Sonic go. Blaze returned to them and punched its three right eyes.

Dark Gaia roared in pain. It started throwing its arms heavily to Giant Colossus, which dodged its moves and punched it in the stomach. It backed down and created a shield surrounding him. It was supported by its tentacles. Sonic flew to them and started dashing to make the shield disappear. Shadow also helped out. Blaze headed back to Chip and waved him goodbye, just in case he had to go sooner, holding back Dark Gaia from returning to the surface. Chip also waved goodbye in form of the Colossus.

Sonic and Shadow managed to deactivate it temporarily. They gave a sign to Blaze and she dashed through its other two left eyes.

The monster slapped Sonic and Shadow back, making them fell on the Colossus head. It stroke back to the inferior temples, which by the impact, floated away, going back to its original countries. Just the Colossus head was left, making Chip unable to attack again.

Sonic and Shadow stood up. Blaze approached to them.

"It sure is more powerful than before!" Sonic exclaimed amused.

"And you said it was going to be easier." Shadow said sighing.

"Guys, you can´t just give up like that! Let´s continue!" Chip exclaimed encouraging the team.

"Do you have a plan, Chip?" Blaze asked.

"Look, we´re just missing its middle eye. How hard can it be?"

Dark Gaia roared again, but louder. It recreated its eyes and its shield again, but they seemed stronger and the group´s attacks were now taking less damage.

Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze tried to dash through the shield, but it was impossible.

"Shadow! You´ll have to do a Chaos Blast!"

Shadow nodded. "It´s the only way if we want to get to Dark Gaia. I suggest you stay with Chip for the moment."

Sonic and Blaze did as Shadow said. He approach as much as he could to the monster, dodging the rocks it was throwing now. "CHAOS… BLAST!"

The blast cracked Dark Gaia´s shield wide open, creating a big hole where Sonic and Blaze quickly entered before it regenerated. Sonic and Blaze spin together and went through the creature´s main eye.

Dark Gaia slowly fell to the lava, disappearing into it like the last time. Chip and Shadow watched how Sonic and Blaze returned.

"Guys, thanks a lot! But, you have to go now, before the Earth finishes joining." Chip said sadly as everyone else nodded. The heroes left, leaving Chip once again in the underground, protecting the Earth from Dark Gaia as it should be. As Sonic reached the surface, he whispered: "Farewell, Chip." And a small tear rolled through his cheek.

-O-O-O-

Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze returned to their normal states. Sonic gave Marine´s device to Blaze.

"I guess you´ll have to go now." Sonic said.

"Indeed. You know that both sets of emeralds can´t remain together for much time, now. So, I´ll be going."

Shadow just nodded and Sonic stretched his hand. Blaze shook hands with him and waved goodbye to both. Blaze pushed the button and the Sol Emeralds started to go around her.

"Blaze?! Just one more thing!" Sonic shouted.

"What is it?"

"Tell Nega to come back soon, so we can see each other again!"

Blaze smiled but didn´t answer. She disappeared in the warp before she could say a word.

Sonic turned to Shadow just to see him looking at the horizon, where the Chaos Emeralds were being divided again and the sun was setting in the mountains.

Shadow turned to Sonic.

"It looks like the day was saved once again, huh?"

"Yep. And all thanks to us. Now the president will be busy restoring the cities. Imagine how much work it´ll take to save the countries and all that stuff. It reminds me how…"

Sonic continued talking while Shadow tried not to lose his patience as they walked to nowhere. Now that the world was again safe, who knew what challenge could arrive the next day.

"…things were with Perfect Chaos. I mean THAT, was CRAZY! All Station Square was flooded. Talking about Station Square, that city is cursed or something. Because, you know, every time it is destroyed. I mean is kind of confusing, right? Anyways, going back to the beginning…"

"Sonic, I get it. You can shut up now."

"Okay, fine."

Shadow smiled as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" Shadow asked him.

"I dunno. Hmm. I have an idea! Let´s go to Chun-nan and in the way there, let´s help people out."

"Alright. Why do you want to go to that place?"

"Just because it´s great! I didn´t get to know it pretty well when I was with Chip, I want to really explore its surroundings!" Sonic said happily.

"Okay… Let´s go."

"Yay! We´ll have lots and lots of fun together, you´ll see!"

"Hmph, fine!"

Sonic took the lead and both headed to Chun-nan, hoping to see a new venture, when the sun rose the next day.

/

* * *

><p>"!"<p>

"So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?"

"Why are you here? Did you ruin this world?"

"The answer´s yes and no. Perhaps it´s better to show you. *SNAP*"

"?!"  
>"Yes, that´s you. After the world was devastated by Iblis´ flames, what do you think happened? A search for the guilty. Who did this you may ask? Humanity wasn´t just jealous of your power. They feared it."<p>

"…"

"They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down. Come with me, Shadow. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It is only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice."

"That´s absurd… Wait, no… Actually, you´re right… Let´s punish the world for what they did!"

"Yes, Shadow! Let´s end with humanity!"

* * *

><p><strong>That ending... Familiar?<strong>

**Thanks again for all the support, guys!**

**Stay tune for the final part of "SURVIVE"**

**See ya until then!**

**Remember to follow me, otherwise you will not know when part 3 comes out. Thanks again! Love u ;)**


	11. Happy New Year

**Well, here we are. Another year it's finally over. Happy New Year, everybody! And Merry late Christmas... Anyway, hope you have a great time and always remember to keep looking forward and never turn back. Enjoy life, because you never know what is going to happen the next day (that sounded really dark .-.) I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
